


Vérité

by suki_pie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oneshot, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/suki_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seharusnya ia yang menjadi pendamping Kuroko, bukan Ogiwara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vérité

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko No Basuke selamanya akan menjadi milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Suki hanya meminjam karakternya saja. Padahal kalau udah milik Suki, si Kuroko bakal dihare--plak. Dan sebenernya ini b'day fic buat ultahnya Yuna Seijuuro XD   
> Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini. 
> 
> Selamat membaca!

 

 

_"Akashi-kun, kami punya berita penting untukmu,"_

_"Itu benar, Akashi. Dan persiapkan jantungmu ketika kau mendengarnya, hahaha!"_

_"Jangan berkata konyol, Shigehiro. Dan Tetsuya, aku menunggu berita pentingnya."_

_"Ah, itu, uum—"_

_"Aku menunggu."_

_"Aku dan Ogiwara-kun sudah memutuskan untuk menikah, Akashi-kun."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Some say it ain't over till it's over. But I guess it's really over now_  
There's something I gotta say before I let you go  
Listen..."

(Wedding Dress, Taeyang)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akashi membuka halaman buku yang tengah dibacanya dalam satu selipan jari. Membaca lembar yang baru, menemukan cerita selanjutnya; babak berikutnya. Tempat butik yang saat ini menjadi posisi dirinya berada sudah diabaikannya sejak tadi. Membosankan, pikirnya. Melihat beberapa pegawai wanita dan pria berlalu lalang untuk memberikan pelayanan yang maksimal bagi seorang _customers_. Apalagi seseorang yang spesial seperti Kuroko Tetsuya. Maka Akashi tak segan-segan untuk memberikannya pelayanan khusus.

Lagipula butik yang saat ini didatanginya juga milik sang Ibunda. Para pekerja sudah tentu tahu siapa Akashi Seijuuro sebenarnya.

"Shigehiro," membuang napas kesal, buku tebal itu Akashi tutup dengan cepat. Setiap kalimatnya tak lagi menarik perhatian. "Berhenti mondar-mandir seperti itu, kau membuatku pusing."

Ogiwara Shigehiro, pria berambut cokelat-orange yang terlihat gelisah itu tidak bisa diam di tempatnya. Sepuluh menit ia berjalan ke sana kemari, kira-kira selama itu Akashi menghitungnya.

"Aku tahu Akashi, aku tahu," ujarnya tidak sabar, "aku hanya tidak bisa tenang. Kau tahu, melihat Kuroko yang datar dan selalu tenang saja membuatku semakin gelisah,"

"Kau hanya gugup," koreksi Akashi, menyimpan buku tadi di atas meja, setelah itu meraih cangkir berisi teh yang sudah disediakan. "Kontrol sikap tegangmu itu, kau sama sekali bukan Shigehiro yang kukenal."

Rongga kedua mata Ogiwara berputar, dalam hati malas menanggapi. Walau ia akui dirinya memang gugup. Padahal ini hanya berada di sebuah butik, bagaimana di altar nanti? Ah, memang tidak mencerminkan sifat aslinya yang ceria, namun siapa pun juga bisa merasakannya, bukan?

"Oke, baiklah, aku gugup," Ogiwara menganggukan kepalanya beberapa kali dengan kedua lengan terlipat. "Mungkin aku akan membutuhkan udara segar dulu di luar,"

"Shige—"

"Hanya sebentar," tangan kanan dan kiri terangkat, meminta Akashi untuk diam secara halus. "Aku akan kembali dengan cepat."

Kali ini Akashi yang memutar mata, memerhatikan tingkah sahabat satunya yang berlari kecil menuju pintu kaca keluar, mendorongnya, setelah itu hilang begitu pintu kaca kembali tertutup.

Akashi mendengus sebal, benar-benar dengan mahkluk yang menurutnya hiperaktif itu. Mereka bertiga—antara dia dan Kuroko, juga Ogiwara—memang bisa dibilang memiliki sifat yang bertolak belakang. Tenang untuk Akashi, datar pada Tetsuya, dan riang ciri khas Ogiwara. Meski Kuroko tak jauh berbeda dengannya, Akashi tahu mana hal yang membedakan mereka bertiga. Begitu pula dengan Ogiwara. Karena kebersamaan mereka yang diukir sejak kecil, saling mengetahui satu sama lain bukan lagi hal yang asing.

"Akashi-kun,"

Akashi menoleh, kepala Kuroko tersembul di balik tirai putih yang tergantung dan menutupi ruang ganti membuat fokusnya teralihkan. Di luar sana, Ogiwara masih mondar-mandir tak jelas. Ia bisa melihat lipatan-lipatan tak beraturan kain tirai ruang gantinya tepat di bagian—jika tidak tertutupi—dada Kuroko. Sepertinya pemuda itu merasa gugup juga karena menggenggam tirainya terlalu kuat.

"Ada apa?" Akashi berdiri, menyelipkan dua tangannya pada saku celana ketika berjalan, meniti tiga anak tangga sebelum akhirnya berhenti di depan Kuroko.

Sang subjek yang ditanya tak langsung menjawab, memutar kepalanya arah kanan dan kiri, mengintip dari balik bahu Akashi, melihat keluar jendela, setelah itu memandang sepasang iris berbeda warna di depannya.

"Ogiwara-kun tidak ada di sini?"

Akashi mengernyitkan dahi. "Ya."

"Oh, baguslah," Kuroko menganggukan kepala sekali, "Akashi-kun bisa kemari sebentar?"

"Tentu," bahunya mengedik tak acuh lalu melangkah masuk. Ruang ganti yang lumayan besar itu kini Kuroko bagi bersama Akashi. Refleksi keduanya terpantul sempurna pada permukaan cermin yang tertempel di dinding, mengelilingi mereka.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Akashi Seijuuro tertegun.

Ia terpana. Tercengang. Dan mematung seketika. Mungkin seseorang pernah berkata—entah siapa—rasanya akan sedikit tidak masuk akal ketika mendapati sebuah upacara pernikahan dengan kedua mempelainya sama-sama mengenakan pakaian jas dan tuksedo yang formal. Terserah, Akashi tak peduli. Karena saat ini, orang yang di hadapannya saat ini, sosok yang dilihatnya saat ini, jauh dari kata tidak masuk akal. Ini nyata. Apa yang dilihatnya saat ini bukan hanya sekadar lelucon.

Bahkan ketika mendapati pemuda biru itu terbalut dengan tuksedo putih susu dengan aksen biru muda di sekitar leher dan ujung lengan sebagai pemanis pun tidak mengurangi penilaiannya. Akashi tak tahu harus memberi nilai berapa. Ia tak tahu harus berkomentar seperti apa.

Kuroko Tetsuya selalu sempurna di mata Akashi.

"Cocok," Akashi tersenyum, tangannya tidak menganggur begitu saja. Terangkat lalu mengacak asal rambut Kuroko. "Pakaian ini sangat bagus untukmu, Tetsuya."

"Aku lega mendengarnya," kekehan kecil terdengar, "ini pertama kalinya bagiku, dan rasanya sedikit ..."

"Asing? Tidak familiar?"

"Mungkin," sahut Kuroko kalem. Ia memutar tubuh menghadap cermin, bergaya dengan kaku, lalu sedikit melonggarkan dasi yang melingkar di lehernya begitu sesak dirasakannya. "Atau lebih tepatnya, mungkin aku merasa asing karena pakaian ini untuk pernikahanku,"

_Ah, pernikahan._

"Begitukah?" ada tawa kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya. Akashi menatap pantulan sosok Kuroko dalam cermin. Ia menatap, namun tak memandang. Sorot matanya kosong, tampak menerawang. "Tapi menurutku—"

Kuroko menoleh ke belakang.

_Pakaian itu akan jauh lebih sempurna jika kau menjadi pendampingku._

"—pakaian itu sempurna. Kau terlihat mengangumkan, Tetsuya."

Pria itu merasa jantungnya berdenyut sakit, meski hanya sesaat. Akashi tidak berdusta. Ia memang mengatakan kebenaran. Tak ada kebohongan ketika semuanya menyangkut Kuroko Tetsuya. Baik itu dalam hubungan mereka, baik dalam pilihan Kuroko, baik dalam bagaimana perasaan Kuroko selama ini. Akashi tidak akan pernah berbohong.

Sang surai biru muda tersenyum simpul. "Terima kasih. Aku harap Ogiwara-kun menyukainya."

"Shigehiro akan berpendapat sama sepertiku."

Hanya kepada hatinya saja Akashi mengucap dusta.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_"Menikah?"_

_"_ Un _. Aku dan Kuroko sudah membicarakannya dua minggu yang lalu."_

_"Dan kami juga sudah sepakat, Akashi-kun,"_

* * *

**.**

**.**

Banyak pepatah yang mengatakan, seseorang akan lebih memilih hatinya yang terluka ketika ia melihat orang terpenting baginya bahagia bersama orang lain. Pepatah seperti itu sudah tidak jarang lagi. Terdengar klise, malah. Dan rasanya terdengar konyol juga.

Namun Akashi memang tidak bisa membantahnya.

Kebahagiaan seseorang? Huh, Akashi akan melakukan apa saja jika satu hal itu disangkut pautkan dengan Kuroko. Ia akan memberikan apa saja, bahkan untuk jiwanya sekali pun, asalkan pemuda biru muda itu terus tersenyum. Terus tertawa. Senyum yang selalu menjadi favorit Akashi, begitu pula dengan suara tawanya.

Tetapi takdir tidak pernah bisa diubah, bukan? Maka Akashi tak bisa mengeluarkan luapan emosinya begitu berita penting itu masuk ke gendang telinganya. Berita yang membahagiakan untuk Kuroko dan Ogiwara, namun bagaikan mimpi buruk bagi Akashi.

Pernikahan. Ikatan suci. Janji sehidup semati.

Hati Akashi hancur hingga berkeping-keping. Rasanya seperti seseorang merenggut pusat kehidupannya secara paksa; merobeknya, mengirisnya, lalu menghancurkannya tanpa bersisa. Karena perasaan cantik dan berharga itu kini tercerai berai. Ada lubang yang menganga dalam dadanya. Dalam. Dan Akashi tidak yakin apakah ia bisa melenyapkannya. Rasa sakit yang dirasakannya ia coba untuk dikubur dalam-dalam bersama memori yang mungkin tidak akan dialaminya lagi.

"Selama ini, saat-saat kita bertiga adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan," suara Ogiwara menghancurkan kabut hitam di sekitar Akashi.

"Apa ini? Shigehiro, kau tidak sedang bersikap sentimental 'kan?"

"Hei, hei, aku hanya mencoba mengingat masa-masa dulu,"

Tidak. Akashi tidak ingin mengingatnya.

"Untuk apa kau mengingatnya," sungguh, pernyataan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya tanpa bisa Akashi cegah, tanpa dibubuhi nada tanya sekalipun. Ia tak bermaksud untuk membuat suasana di antara mereka canggung. Akashi hanya merasa—

"Astaga, dingin sekali kau,"

—kacau.

"Kau harus mulai melihat masa depan," racau Akashi, terkesan datar. "Kebahagiaan Tetsuya adalah yang paling penting. Jangan sampai membuat kesalahan yang fatal,"

Ogiwara tertawa geli. Renyah, renyah sekali. Seperti tak ada beban dan risiko yang akan dihadapinya nanti di masa mendatang. "Aku tahu itu," ujarnya kemudian, "aku tidak akan seceroboh itu untuk melakukan hal yang salah. Apalagi sampai membuat Kuroko terluka,"

Akashi tidak membalasnya.

Altar dengan nuansa putih dan biru muda itu lebih menarik perhatiannya. Layaknya awan dan langit. Tempat yang dikunjunginya bersama Ogiwara dan Kuroko setelah selesai dari butik. Ogiwara yang memaksa untuk datang kemari. Lagipula Akashi juga sudah tidak bisa menolak lagi jika Kuroko pun ikut meminta untuk datang ke tempat ini. Tempat yang akan menjadi saksi bisu untuk janjinya nanti.

"Aku pegang kata-katamu itu, Shigehiro."

Manik oranye Ogiwara meliriknya, tersenyum simpul begitu sadar kalau kata-kata Akashi tadi bukanlah candaan belaka. Akashi tidak pernah main-main, batinnya. Beberapa detik terjadi keheningan, fokus Ogiwara kembali teralihkan.

"Hei, Kuroko!" ia melambaikan satu tangan, menarik sepenuhnya perhatian Kuroko yang berdiri di altar. "Ayo kita lakukan dulu gladi resik untuk pengucapan janji nanti."

Di ujung sana, Kuroko mengerjapkan mata bingung, tapi akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

Ogiwara sempat menepuk bahu Akashi pelan, tersenyum lebar, setelah itu berlari kecil melintasi ruangan; mendekat pada si biru muda. Sempat bercanda dahulu sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan memunggungi Akashi yang berada jauh di belakang mereka.

"Janji, ya?" ia tertawa getir. Menunduk hanya untuk menyembunyikan bagaimana wajahnya saat ini. Bagaimana ekspresi yang tercetak pada parasnya.

Seharusnya ia yang berkata seperti itu kepada Kuroko. Seharusnya ia yang mengucap janji sucinya bersama Kuroko nanti. Seharusnya ia yang menjadi pendamping Kuroko, bukan Ogiwara. Seharusnya ia yang membahagiakan Kuroko.

Seharusnya. Seharusnya. Seharusnya.

Banyak kata seharusnya yang tidak akan pernah bisa Akashi rasakan. Tidak bisa ia kabulkan. Takdir terlalu kejam untuk memberikannya angan-angan seperti itu.

"Tch! Sial!" Akashi menggigit bibir. Denyutan dalam dadanya tak kunjung hilang. Dan semakin bertambah parah meski dengan susah payah untuk dilupakan. Pemandangan di depan altar tampak nyata di matanya. Memang apa yang diharapkannya? Menggagalkan pernikahan itu? Bodoh.

Kedua tangan Akashi terkepal. Bohong rasanya jika Akashi berkata tubuhnya tidak mulai gemetar. Bohong rasanya jika Akashi berkata bahwa ia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Bohong rasanya jika ia baik-baik saja dengan pilihan Kuroko.

Akashi tidak peduli ketika kuku-kuku jarinya mulai menancap pada bagian epidermis tangannya. Membuat luka-luka kecil berbentuk bulan sabit yang melintang di bagian tengah telapak. Memberikan bekas yang tak permanen. Bau tembaga mulai menguar.

Sakit—tidak.

Hatinya jauh lebih sakit.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_"Kapan pernikahannya berlangsung?"_

_"Minggu depan dari sekarang."_

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Tetsuya, aku tahu kalau kau gugup. Jadi hentikan dengan ekspresi mengerikanmu itu,"

Akashi mengetuk-ngetukan jari telunjuknya dengan irama konstan di permukaan lingkar kemudi. Mobil  _porch_  putih dengan buket bunga mawar di setiap sudut-sudut tertentu itu melaju dengan lancar di atas aspal jalanan. Ya, hari ini sudah datang. Hari pernikahan.

"Aku tidak gugup, Akashi-kun," Kuroko menengadah, melihat atap langit mobil lebih membuatnya tenang dibandingkan jalanan di balik kaca mobil. Ia ingin melaju lebih lama lagi sebelum gedung acara pernikahannya terlihat.

"Baiklah, kau tidak gugup," sahut Akashi, mengiyakan. "Tapi kau hanya merasa tegang. Juga tidak tenang."

"Akashi-kun," si biru muda mendengus pasrah. Sial! Jantungnya tidak bisa berhenti berdetak sejak kepergiannya dari rumah tadi. "Aku hanya takut melakukan kesalahan nanti,"

Tanpa sadar Akashi menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya. Tidak ada mobil lain yang menghalanginya. Apalagi hari ini adalah hari yang cerah untuk hari penting Kuroko Tetsuya. Oh, omong-omong soal mereka berdua, Ogiwara sendiri yang meminta untuk mengantarkan Kuroko dari rumahnya sampai gedungnya nanti. Sedangkan keluarga dan beberapa kerabat menunggunya di sana. Dan tentu saja sudah dalam keadaan siap. Akashi pun tak kalah tampannya dengan balutan tuksedo hitam dan dasi berwarna merah.

"Tenang, kau hanya harus tenang."

Kuroko memejamkan mata perlahan. "Mudah bagimu mengatakannya,"

"Kalau begitu kita pakai cara lain," Akashi tersenyum tipis. Melepaskan satu tangannya dari kemudi, merayap secara diam-diam, setelah itu merih pergelangan tangan Kuroko. Tanpa memberikan si biru muda waktu untuk merespon, dengan gesit Akashi menautkan kelima jarinya di setiap jemari Kuroko. Menggenggam satu sama lain, erat dan rapat.

Sepasang iris birunya terbuka. "Akashi-kun—"

"Hanya sebentar," timpal Akashi. Enggan melepaskan tautannya ketika otot tangan Kuroko melakukan penolakan. "Ibuku bilang, cara yang paling ampuh untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup adalah dengan saling menggenggam."

Mata dwi warna Akashi melirik sekilas.

"Itu cukup untuk memberikan kekuatan."

Kuroko tak lagi membantah. Sampai beberapa menit berlalu dengan keheningan lebih mendominasi. Sang pemilik mobil pun dengan sengaja tidak menyalakan radio dan memutar lagu. Biarlah keadaan mereka sunyi seperti ini. Tak ada kata. Tak ada obrolan yang terucap. Tak ada suara yang menengahi. Biarlah Akashi merasakan setiap detik untuk menenangkan hati Kuroko. Membuat pemuda itu merasa lebih nyaman. Biarlah Akashi memberikannya kekuatan untuk di altar nanti.

Dan biarlah Akashi menghabiskan waktunya bersama Kuroko sampai detik-detik di mana semuanya akan berubah. Sampai Kuroko tak akan lagi berada di sampingnya.

Hanya mereka berdua.

"Ini jadi mengingatkanku masa kecil," suara Kuroko memecah keheningan. Tapi tak mengubah suasana di antara mereka.

"Masa kecil?"

" _Un_ ," Kuroko mengangguk yakin, "ketika Akashi-kun dan Ogiwara-kun bertengkar siapa yang akan menjadi pendampingku kelak di masa depan nanti."

Tidak. Akashi tidak melupakannya. Meski ia sendiri ingin melupakannya.

"Ah, masa-masa itu," sahut Akashi, tertawa kecil setelahnya. "Pertengkaran yang tidak ada habisnya, bukan?"

"Sama sekali tak ada ujung," kini Kuroko yang tertawa. Terdengar ringan dan geli, cukup untuk membuat Akashi yakin kalau pemuda itu tak lagi gugup. "Akashi-kun dan Ogiwara-kun benar-benar keras kepala."

Ya, tapi itu hanya masa lalu. Berbeda dengan keadaannya yang sekarang.

"Tetsuya,"

"Hm?" kepala biru muda itu menoleh ke samping.

"Kau ingat siapa yang berkata pertama kali untuk menikah denganmu nanti waktu itu?"

Ada jeda panjang begitu pertanyaan itu terlontar ke arahnya. Bukan karena tidak ingin menjawabnya. Bukan juga karena pertanyaan itu rasanya tidak penting dalam kondisi mereka saat ini. Yang jelas, Kuroko hanya sedikit terhenyak ketika mendengarnya. Tak menyangka Akashi akan bertanya seperti itu, secara tiba-tiba.

"Entahlah," jawab Kuroko akhirnya, tampak berpikir. "Aku tidak begitu ingat,"

Sudut bibir Akashi terangkat ke atas, menekuk dengan simpul.

"Mau kuberi tahu?"

"Tentu,"

Akashi tak langsung menjawab. Hingga akhirnya ia menarik napas panjang, mengembuskannya perlahan, lalu membuka mulut. "Orang yang pertama kali berkata seperti itu adalah—"

Selanjutnya Kuroko tak mendengar apa-apa lagi.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Begitu cepatnya sampai-sampai rasanya seperti adegan dalam kaset film yang berputar secara lamban. Terjadi seperkian detik, namun semuanya terlihat jelas.

Teriakan. Rem mendadak. Benturan. Tabrakan.

Mobil yang berguling dalam putaran cepat dan berulang kali. Melintas di sepanjang jalan secara tidak beratur, menggesek aspalnya, membentur setiap inci mobilnya, merusak setiap bannya, hingga terpelanting, terpantul dengan bebas, lalu jatuh dalam debumam yang keras.

Dan hancur.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_"Selamat. Aku turut bahagia untuk kalian berdua,"_

_"Hei, hei, Akashi. Tidak perlu sedih seperti itu. Hubungan kita bertiga tidak akan berubah! Kita akan tetap menjadi sahabat!"_

* * *

**.**

**.**

Sakit. Kuroko merasa sekujur tubuhnya sakit dan panas. Begitu pula kaki dan tangannya, terasa kaku. Sulit untuk digerakkan sekadar satu inci pun, seperti dipaku di setiap ujung-ujung bagian tubuhnya.

Ia membuka mata, Kuroko yakin itu. Saat ini kondisinya masih dalam keadaan sadar. Langit biru dan cerah di atasnya sebagai bukti bahwa posisinya saat ini masih bernapas, namun dalam posisi berbaring. Kuroko sadar bahwa ia sama sekali tidak tertidur.

"Te—Tetsuya ..."

Lalu ia menoleh—yang dirasakannya begitu sakit meski sedikit—untuk mencari sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Keningnya berkerut dalam tatkala pemandangan yang dilihatnya bagaikan sebuah mimpi.

Tidak. Ini salah. Semua ini salah.

Akashi tidak akan berada dalam situasi seperti itu.

Kuroko berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Berdoa bahwa saat ini ia berada di alam mimpi. Karena semua ini bukanlah kenyataan.

Tidak mungkin. Mobil yang dikendarai Akashi tadi tidak mungkin tergeletak dalam keadaan terbalik seperti ini. Walau Kuroko sadar bahwa posisinya saat ini berada di luar mobil, terbaring lemah, berusaha menahan sakit, namun ia tetap berpikir bahwa mobil Akashi tidak terbalik dengan kerusakan di setiap badan mobilnya. Kaca yang pecah menjadi serpihan-serpihan yang kecil. Percikan-pecikan api di sekitarnya. Ban yang masih berputar perlahan. Dan—

Akashi yang masih berada di dalamnya.

Terjepit di antara kursi dan bagian depan mobil.

"Te ... tsu... ya," suaranya terdengar lirih. Nyaris tidak terdengar. Tenggorokan Kuroko serasa tercekat mendapati keadaan Akashi saat ini. Wajah penuh luka dan nyaris rusak separuhnya.

"Aka—Akashi-kun,"

"Ssshhh ..." Akashi mendesis ngilu. Suara teriakan di sekitar mereka diabaikannya. Seruan pertolongan. Sirine mobil polisi. Akashi tak peduli. Satu lengannya berusaha keluar, tak menghiraukan dengan setiap sayatan di sepanjang tangannya. Apalagi rasa perih yang bersatu dengan bercak merah.

"Akashi-kun ...  _ukh_  ..." dadanya sesak. Kuroko merasa dadanya sesak. Matanya panas, tepat ketika lelehan bening dan tipis itu menggenang di ujung matanya. Siap mengalir kapan saja. Mengalir dengan bebas. "Bertahanlah ... aku akan—"

Lengan itu berhasil keluar, menggapai satu tangannya. Kembali menggenggamnya erat seperti beberapa menit yang lalu. Menautkannya rapat.

"Pergi ..."

Kuroko menggeleng.

_Ini tidak terjadi. Ini salah._

"Te—Tetsuya ... pergi ..."

Kuroko menggeleng lebih kuat. Berkali-kali.

_Mimpi. Ini semua hanya mimpi. Hanya ilusi. Delusi semata._

"Aku mohon ... pergi ..."

Akashi melepas tautan jemarinya.

"Akashi-kun,  _ukh_  ..." Kuroko membekap mulutnya dengan satu tangan yang bebas, isakan pertama keluar. "Jangan ..." isakan kedua lolos. "Aku mohon, bertahanlah ..." isakan ketiga terdengar dan begitu seterusnya sampai bahunya berguncang keras.

"Tetsuya ..."

Suara langkah kaki terburu-buru yang mendekat tak mengganggu percakapan mereka.

"Dengar ..."

Akashi tersenyum. Lembut. Walau tidak lebar, tapi juga tidak tipis.

_Bohong._

Diikuti suara-suara yang saling berteriak.

"Percayalah—"

_Bohong! Bohong! Bohong! Ini semua bohong! Tidak nyata! Mimpi! Khayalan!_

"—kalau aku mencintaimu."

_Jangan pergi!_

Kuroko berontak. Persetan dengan rasa sakit. Persetan dengan tubuhnya yang mati rasa! Ia berontak. Melawan beberapa orang yang menariknya menjauh. Demi Tuhan! Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Akashi sendirian begitu saja dalam mobil seperti itu! Hentikan! Jangan menariknya menjauh seperti ini! Hentikan!

Akashi masih berada di sana. Terjebak di kursi pengemudi.

Hentikan sebelum mobilnya—

"Akashi-kun!"

_Duar!_

—hancur berkeping-keping karena ledakan.

Kuroko merasa telinganya berdenging cukup hebat. Ia tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa. Semuanya random. Mobil itu. Kobaran apinya. Orang-orang. Setiap pecahan yang rusak.

Semuanya menjadi gelap.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_"Tetsuya, aku akan selalu mendoakan kebahagianmu."_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Owari~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

"Bersulang!"

Ujung tiga gelas ramping itu saling beradu, berdenting dengan halus dan mengeluarkan melodi yang khas.

"Selamat atas pembuatan  _video clip_  barunya!" Kise Ryouta beteriak antusias, meluapkan kesenangannya. Gelas  _campagne_  tadi terabaikan sejenak. "Aku benar-benar menangis ketika melihatnya. Apalagi ketika melihat saat-saat terakhir sebelum mobilnya meledak. Huhuhu, Kurokocchi ..."

"Ki-chan, kau berisik," sang manager menimpali, meski akhirnya ia mengucapkan hal yang sama kepada dua orang yang duduk di depannya. "Ogiwara-kun, selamat karena  _video clip_ kalian begitu terkenal di setiap acara musik TV! Bahkan merambat sampai internasional."

"Momoi, kau berlebihan," ujar Ogiwara geli, menyesap minumannya, lalu menyimpannya hati-hati. "Semua ini tidak akan terjadi jika bukan karena bantuan kalian. Tentu Akashi dan Kuroko pun juga ikut dalam pembuatan  _video_  ini."

"Ah, tapi bukan aku yang menjadi sutradara di sini," gadis itu tertawa riang. "Dan omong-omong soal Tetsu-kun, kenapa mereka berdua belum datang?"

Ogiwara tersenyum penuh arti, lalu mengedikan bahu. "Entahlah,"

"Oh! Itu mereka!" Kise berseru. Menunjuk kaca jendela besar samping mereka bertiga. Rintik-rintik hujan yang membasahi kaca tidak menjadi penghalang.

Ogiwara refleks menoleh. Melihat sebuah mobil taksi berhenti di ujung jalan, tidak jauh dari  _cafe_  tempat mereka berada, tempat paling srategis di London. Tak butuh waktu lama, Akashi orang pertama yang keluar dari mobil. Membuka payung transparannya, menunduk sedikit, dan setelah itu Kuroko keluar. Begitu mobil kuning itu pergi—ia melihat Akashi berbicara sebentar dengan sopir—sosok mereka berdua terlihat lebih jelas. Berdiri berdampingan.

Akashi tampak berbisik di telinga Kuroko, membuat pemuda biru muda itu tersenyum lalu tertawa. Mungkin pengalih perhatian ketika tanpa sadar, Akashi sudah menggenggam tangannya lalu menariknya berjalan, menyebrang di antara orang-orang London yang berpayung.

"Seperti biasa, mereka selalu saja seperti itu,"

Ogiwara mengerling. Momoi yang berbicara tadi.

"Akashicchi dan Kurokocchi memang serasi-ssu!" kali ini si pirang, "tak ada salahnya jika mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih,"

"Salah," sela Ogiwara, mengoreksi. Membuat perhatian mereka berdua tertuju ke arahnya. Meminta penjelasan. "Astaga, kalian tidak tahu? Bukankah minggu depan mereka akan menikah?"

"EH!?"

 


End file.
